Distributing power in electronic systems may include using fixed-ratio converters, also known as bus converters, to convert a distributed bus voltage to lower or higher voltage required by a specific load. Typical bus converters may include isolated or non-isolated switching power converters which convert power via an inductive component, a transformer, or switched capacitor networks. Frequently, one or more regulators may be connected to receive power form the bus converter output to regulate the power or voltage delivered to respective loads. The loads may include a variety of “active” loads which may present time varying current demands on the power system. For example, typical microprocessors as loads present significant time varying changes in the load current demanded from the power system. Other electronic circuitry including communications circuitry, storage devices, lighting systems, including LED arrays, etc. may similarly present time varying current demands on the power system. Such power systems may typically include energy storage, such as back-up batteries and hold-up capacitance, and filtering elements, such as filter capacitances, distributed throughout the system, which may be connected directly to the output of the bus converters or further downstream, e.g. at the output of intervening converters, such as voltage regulators, and directly across the loads. Current surges on system start-up or re-introduction of power may challenge many elements of the system including, power switching elements in the bus converters.